1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically foldable door mirror for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a door mirror which can be folded forward or backward both by remote control from inside the motor vehicle and by manual operation, said door mirror being smoothly folded also when it receives an external shock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional door mirrors, the mirror body is attached to its base by means of a coiled spring, etc. so that the mirror body turns forward or backward when the door mirror receives a strong external force, in order to weaken the shock and ensure safety. However, because the door mirror protrudes sideways from the vehicle body more than the fender mirror, the door mirror offers problems when a motor vehicle equipped therewith is parked in a narrow space or transported. Particularly when a motor vehicle equipped with door mirrors enters a three-dimensional car park, the door mirrors may hit a side wall, iron frame, etc. of the car park and do damage thereto as well as to the door mirrors themselves. Some known door mirrors can be kept in a folded state within the outermost line of the vehicle body in order to prevent the aforesaid problems. For example, the door mirrors are mechanically kept in a folded state by means of an engaging catch, etc. provided in a mirror folding mechanism.
In conventional foldable door mirrors, the vehicle driver has to get out of the vehicle each time he folds them or return them to their normal positions. With a view to preventing such a trouble, Japanese Patent Application No. Sho 58-247796 has provided a door mirror, containing an electric motor and gears within its mirror body, which can be electrically folded by remote control from inside the motor vehicle. Since this door mirror has only one ball clutch in a pivot shaft, it has the disadvantage that the gears receive an excessive load and the mirror body does not smoothly turn when it is folded by hand or by other external force.